


Intimità natalizia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Amazzone innamorata [3]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un ambiente familiare tra Xena e Gabrielle.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=THYkGwayfew.“Questa storia partecipa al Calendario dell’Avvento (Ripopoliamo i Fandom!) indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 4 dicembre: - obbligo: scrivi una storia femslash. “Il Natale è una tortura”.





	Intimità natalizia

Intimità natalizia

 

Gabrielle appoggiò il libro sugli altri nella scaffalatura e si massaggiò la spalla, si voltò guardando Xena entrare.

L’altra donna si sfilò la sciarpa e l’appese sull’appendiabiti, insieme al pesante cappotto. La neve le era rimasta impigliata nei lunghi capelli mori. Se li scrollò e dimenò la testa, borbottando.

Gabrielle le sorrise dolcemente, mentre vedeva la compagna appoggiare delle buste sul tavolo.

“Non saresti dovuta uscire con questo tempo. È pericoloso girare con la macchina in questo periodo” disse.

La raggiunse e l’abbraccio.

Xena sbuffò sonoramente.

“Il problema non è quello. Sopravvivo alle tormente, è la gente che corre come impazzita che mi dà problemi. Una guerra sarebbe più facile da affrontare” si lamentò.

“Cerca di capire. Le persone stanno cercando di comprare gli ultimi regali” disse Gabriella.

Xena le appoggiò una mano sulla testa, mentre con l’altra le sistemava una ciocca di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio.

“Tu non capisci. Il Natale è una tortura” si lamentò.

Gabrielle le prese il viso tra le mani, si sporse in avanti e le posò un delicato bacio sulle labbra.

“So io come rilassarti. Ora ti sdrai sul divano, io ti tolgo le scarpe e ti faccio un bel massaggio. Dopo ti preparo qualcosa di caldo e ci vediamo la televisione insieme” sussurrò.

“Mi dispiace, ma prima devo sistemare la spesa. Sono uscita proprio per recuperare le cibarie” ribatté Xena.

Gabrielle ridacchiò.

“Sì, mia donna delle caverne. Grazie per averci procacciato il cibo” la prese in giro. Le ticchettò sul naso con l’indice sottile.

Xena le prese la mano nella propria e le baciò la punta del dito.

“Potresti leggermi il tuo nuovo libro, mentre sistemo la spesa”.

Gabrielle arrossì, incassò il capo tra le spalle e piegò il capo in avanti, le ciocche bionde le finirono davanti al viso.

“Il mio penultimo non ti era piaciuto tanto” sussurrò.

Xena la sollevò per i fianchi e l’adagiò sul divano, si sporse e le baciò la fronte.

“Non era brutto, ma i tuoi gialli sono troppo prevedibili. Era ovvio che l’assassino fosse il fotografo, lo è sempre” ribatté. Raggiunse il tavolo e aprì la busta. “Invece questo parla di qualcosa di completamente diverso, se ho capito bene”. Si fermò, teneva un cotechino in una mano.

“Non parli del Natale, vero? Ti prego. Non di quelle galline senza testa che corrono strillando, accaparrandosi brutti maglioni, cravatte oscene, palline tutte uguali e lucette che si fulmineranno” gemette.

“No. Ho trattato il mito di una principessa guerriera che s’innamora di una contadinella. Volevo dare vita a un amore eterno come quelli che descriveva l’epica greca” rispose Gabrielle. Si sfilò le pantofole e appoggiò i piedi sul divano, stringendo le gambe con le braccia.

Xena le sorrise.

“Il tipo d’amore che ho tutta l’intenzione di farti vivere, mia stella splendente” disse.

Gabrielle le sorrise, appoggiò il mento sulle ginocchia e la guardò raggiungere la cucina.

“Sì, magari ti potrei leggere qualcosa, ma dopo ti massaggerò i piedi. Ora fatti aiutare a sistemare le cose in frigo” disse, rialzandosi in piedi.


End file.
